Painful Memories
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: What happens when a girl and her best friend move to Forks,Washington and is followed by a vampire thatwants to end her life. If it wasn't enough she falls in love with a Cullen.First Story
1. Time For Change

**I don't own any characters**

**they all belong to SM.**

**I own my characters.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Time for Change**

**The rain felt good againest my warm skin. I stood there in the middle of a clearing in a forest naked enjoying the rain. The rain calmed and washed away the memories i have tried to escape for the last 500 years. My name is Piper Matthews and I'm a child of the moon, or as Hollywood calls us werewolf. When I shifted for the first time I thought my life would be better but that thought was stopped when I found out that I had enemies. The vampires hunted us to extinction thanks to the Volturi. There were only a few of us left. I was thankful my best friend Willow was with me. She is supernatrual like me, she's a witch an immortal one at that. We have been friends for around 357 years. I shifted once more into my wolf beast form. Real werewolves look like the werewolves from the movie Underworld. I ran through the forest towards my new house in Forks, Washington. Me and Willow had just moved here after our last house in Virgina was destroyed by the vampire that has been chasing me for basicly 490 years. Nick he was the vampire that killed my parents, my older brother, and baby sister. I reached my new cozy white house. I shifted back and walked in through the back door. " Hey, how was your run? What happened to your cloths?" Willow said adding a dramatic sigh. I grabbed the blanket that was on top of the couch and covered my self. "Well I didn't want to get my cloths wet." I responded. "Yeah, well that's no excuse for shredding them. Now we have to go buy you more cloths." I groaned. I hated shopping with willow she went way over board. "Do we have to. I have alot of cloths and I just don't want to go." She gave me a look that basicly ment 'Don't test me'. "Fine. We'll go but only on one condition." She nodded quickly. Her red hair bouncing up and down. "You don't go over board as you usally do." I said sternly. She nodded again. We said our goodnights and I headed upstairs. I changed into my sweat pants and a black tank top. I had to sleep because my first day of school was tomorrow. I combed my long black. I layed my head on my plushy pillow and quickly fell asleep.**

**"**_**Go now and get your sister." My father yelled. I ran into the house and went to my baby sister's room. As i went in a flash of something pale. I saw my sister's crib covered in blood. I let out a scream as I saw her lifeless body in the bloody crib. I felt arms around me and I was about to fight back but my brother spoke. "Piper go there isn't anything you can do. Just go." I could hear the pain in his voice and saw the tears of sadness threating to break through. I just nodded and ran into the woods to see two vampires jump my brother and break his neck. While a female vampire jumped on my mom's back and ripped some of her head off. My dad shifted back to human form. "PIPER GO!" He yelled as Nick walked up to him and broke his neck. I screamed as Nick had a wicked smile on his face. I ran after that.**_

**I woke up screaming. Sweat damped my hair and the sweat rolling down my face. "Fuck. Not again" I murmered as Willow ran into my room. She already knew what my nightmare was about. I layed my head on her shoulder and cried my eyes out. "You don't have to go to school tomorrow."She said comforting me. I shook my head. i had to go and get this hell over with and act normal. I got up from the bed and decided to change for school even though it didn't start for another two hours. **


	2. Meeting the Enemy

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Meeting The Enemy**

I staredat my self in the mirror as I brushed my black hair. I didn't want to go school. High school was the worst place ever. It sucked the soul out of teenagers. I started to change into my cloths. I decided to wear tight grey skinny jeans with a white shirt and black vest. I put on mt black pumps and grabbed my car keys. "Willow are you ready yet?" I yelled waiting for my best friend to appear. She walked in to the living room wearing her sweats. "No. I'm going stay home I think it's best if I find a job." She said taking a sip of her coffee. I looked at her confused. Why does she need a job if we are rich? She already knew what I was thinking and just walked away. I turned and walked to my 2011 Camaro Z28. It was my baby and I loved it with all my heart. As I drove to school I kept having the feeling that something was going to happen today. I pulled up into the parking lot and parked next to a big red jeep. As I got out of my car I caught the sent of something that was sickly sweet and it burned my nose. I knew that . I quickly checked the area and founf what I was looking for. I saw five vampires walking to the entrance. They all stopped and turned in my direction. They all gave me the death glare which I gladly returned. I looked at each one trying to see who should take out first if they tried anything. I quickly knew who would be first. I looked at the big guy that was complete muscle. He had curly brown hair and dimples. I would find that hot if it weren't for the fact that he was a vampire. I looked at the blonde one next to him. I'm guessing his mate. I looked at the rest I could easly take out the dude with the crazy hair and depressed look on his face. I could also take out the little vampire pixie one, her mate might be a problem but I am considered one of the worlds toughtest and most dangerous werewolves out there. "I can't see a thing and her smell is stronger then the others." The little pixie one said. I gave them a toothy grin. I grabbed my bag and headed to the main office to get my schedule. Once I got my schedule I headed to my first class which was Algebra 2 Trig. Uh I hated math it was one of the worst subjects and after so long of being alive I was still kind of bad at it. I walked into the class room and saw everyone talking about unimportent things. I walked to the teacher to give him the little slip of paper I was told to get signed by all my teachers.

"Hello I'm new here." I told the teacher who was on his computer. He turned to me and his expression of depression. He was old and balding.

"Well then go take a seat and just listen to the lession." He said looking at the paper and signing. I have a feeling I was going to hate him but at the same time like him. I looked around the classroom for a seat. The only seat that I could see available was the seat in the back next to one of the vampires I saw earlier. I gave a little growl when he looked at me. Well my life is just getting better isn't it. His topaz eyes looked at my dark brown ones.I walked to the seat and sat down slowly still looking at him watching if he made any sudden movements.

"So your a werewolf, huh?" He whispered knowing that I could hear him. He had a dimpled simle on face. I could already tell that he was one of those free spirited people... well free spirited vampire. I nodded not answering his questions with words. I mean I usally don't talk to vampires I usally just rip them apart.

"Well then I guess I should introduce myself if your going to be living in this town. My name is Emmett. Emmett Cullen." He said extending his pale cold hand. I looked at it like it was a disgusting disease ridden rat. At the same time though I wanted to shake, to feel his pale stone hand on my soft hot one. What the hell am I thinking about. He's a vampire and I'm a werewolf, we were ment to hate each other. I couldn't feel the the anger and hate that I usually got when I confronted or looked at a vampire. As a matter a fact I didn't get those feelings when I saw him and his little 'family' of vampires this morning. I shook his hand for some strange reason. Before he could say another word I grabbed my Ipod and chose one of my favorite songs "Monster" by Paramore.

The day went on and it was finally time for lunch. God I was starving. Being a werewolf gave me a huge appetite and always devoured my food. I got in line and got a tray filled with pizza, a cheeseburger, firies, a bottle of water, and a can of soda. The guy behind me just looked at me shocked that a girl my size can eat all the food on the tray.I walked to the empty table at the back and sat. I was about to start eating when I caught the sent of vampire. I saw the whole 'family' walk in the lunch room, they all turned in my direction and stared at me. Great my lunch is ruined.

**Emmett's POV**

I could't stop thinking of her after she shook my hand. I didn't even know her but I wanted to. I wanted for some strange reason hold the werewolf. I couldn't think these thoughts because I love Rose... sort of. Our realtionship has been sort of on the rocks for a while I don't really know why but it has. I met up with the rest of the group by the time lunch started. I was careful not to think of the werewolf girl around Edward. Alice made face that I knew ment she was having one of her visions. "I can't see anything. Nothing at all." She blurted out. We all tensed as we walked into the lunchroom. All of our eyes went to the table that we usually sat and saw that the wolf girl was sitting at our table. My family gave her death glares and started walking to the table. This was going to be an interesting lunch.


	3. Lunch From Hell

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Lunch From Hell**

They started to walk towards my table which apparently was their table. They all stayed close together giving me death looks except for the pixie shaped girls and Emmett. They finally reached the table and stood in front of me.I knew that we couldn't talk here because all ready people were noticing that something wasn't right.

"I think that in order to avoid any human getting hurt we move this party outside. What do you say?" I said softly but still menacingly to let them know I ment business. They all nodded and I followed them outside into the woods. Well if they start a fight with me I'll be able to take them on in place with more space for me to shift and move around. The one that had the crazy hair looked at me like he knew what I was thinking. I mentally slapped myself. I knew vampires had special gifts and if he is some sort of telepath vampire I would be in trouble. I instantly put up my mind sheild that Willow had taught me to block mind type attacks.

We walked into a clearing and they all stood infront of me as I walked a little more ahead and talked with my back turned."So you know what I am and I know what you are, so what do we do here?" I said turning around after inspecting my surroundings looking to see were I could have the best advantage if it turned to a fight. They all looked at me probably wondering what to say next. The pixie like girl spoke next. "Well you could come over to our house?" Her mate and the the other blond one looked at her as if she were mentally carzy. "Out of the question we are not bringing a mutt back to the house." Her mate spat and I gave a growl that put them in a defensive crouch. "Look I had a vision which is weird because I can't see werewolves but I saw her coming over to the house and we were still alive. She isn't a threat." She spoke calming everyone. I gave a laugh that made them stare at me like I was crazy. "Look that's not going to happen. I'm a werewolf with a very busy schedule. I just want to let you know that you better stay out of my way. I can tell you aren't like the other vampires but I won't hesitate to take any of you out." I said.

"Look just come to our house after school and maybe we can help on your personal vendetta." She said. For some reason I knew I could trust her. She reminded me of Willow in a way except more energetic. I sighed and wonder what my option was. "Fine I'll go to your house. Just give me directions and I'll be sure to be there." I said wishing I hadn't just agreed to this. They gave me directions and they walked away except Alice and Emmett. "We are going to be friends, trust me on that."She said giving me a hug. I quickly tensed up but she let go and skipped away. Emmett looked at me smiling probably about that hug which just came out of fucking no where.

"I know she is a handful, but you'll get used to it." He said still smiling. I gave him a look that I usually gave when I wanted to say 'what the fuck are you talking about'. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to be friends with you or your family." I said. He looked at me amused. "You will in time. By the way I look forword to seeing you later." With those last words he ran back towards his family. I was bewildered. What the hell is going on. I felt a strong connection to this vampire and I didn't why. I walked back to school and waited for my next class to end. My stomach was growling. The damn vampires made me miss lunch. IThe bell finally rung and I headed to gym. I walked out the locker room and saw alot of people just walking around.

"Well, if it isn't little ms. wolf." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Emmett behind me with his dimple smile. I couldn't help but smile at him too. What am I doing I shouldn't be smiling at him he's my enemy. Sure a hot one at that but still an enemy. "What are you stalking me?" I said turning around and started jogging. He caught up to me easly and said "No but I must say you are a hot werewolf." I looked at him with surprise and he laughed. "Don't you have a mate?" I said hopeing that the blond wasn't his mate. Stop it Piper he is a vampire. Vampires murdered your family. I kept repeating but it wasn't helping I was attracted to him. "We aren't really together. We have been done for a while even if feelings are there." I could tell he was sort of lieing to me but I accepted the answer. We ran in silence for the rest of the class. After school I got in my car and followed the vampires to their house. I called Willow and told her were I was going.

"Why are you headed to a house full of vampires? Are you going to need back up?" She said. She always worried about me and that's why I love her. "No I'll be fine. I can handle myself." I said hopefully calming her down. As I drove I kept thinking about Emmett for some strange reason. I also thought about why Alice was being so nice to me when I was the enemy. If she weren't a vampire I would totally be friends with her. The big red jeep stopped infront of a huge house. In my mind it was amazing and it reminded me of the beach house me and Willow destroyed last summer when Nick attacked. I miss that beach house. I got out of my car and prepared to go into the the lion's den... well vampire's den.


	4. In the Vampire House

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 4:**

**In The Vampire House**

I got out my car and stared at a beautiful house infront of me. I have to admit that even for vampires they had good taste. I followed them into their home and as I walked in I heard a sweet female voice. "Guys is that you?" The voice belonged at another vampire. She was a little older but of course she never ages so hard to tell how old she really is. "Uh, hello. I didn't know we would have visitors." She said. She sounded nice but I couldn't let that get to me. I have faced vampires who pretended to be nice and I almost lost my life those times. "My name is Piper. I came because I know that you guys are vampires and they know that I'm a werewolf." I said pointing at them while talking. She looked at me maybe finally realizing that I wasn't human. " then why don't you have a seat and I'll call my husband so we can talk." She said. Great there is another vampire. I looked over at the couch and then looked back at them who just stood their staring at me to see my next move. I walked to the couch and sat down. They relaxed a little bit and and went to sit around me. It was really quite to the point were it was making me extremely nervous.

So me being me I opened my big mouth to break the silence."So how long have you guys been living here?" I asked. Okay that was stupid. Why did I care how long they have lived here. They just stared at me because they probably thought that the silence was better. Well I hated silence it made me really nervous. I should have learned my lession because in the past my mouth has gotten me into so much trouble. No one answered and more silence came, untill I heard a little girl's voice coming from the back door. "Daddy?" I turned to see a little girl come up to the guy with the bronze hair. Right behind her was another vampire with long brown hair. Now I was a little more scared because now there are more vampires to deal with. "Uh. Edward what's going on?" Said the vampire now holding the child in her arms. Now I was also a little confused because I thought vampires couldn't have children. "Bella this is Piper and she is a werewolf." He told her. She held the child closer to her. I had the sudden urge to just get up and walk out of this freaky place.

Out of nowhere I felt a sudden wave of calm wash over me. "Your emotions were all over the place." The blonde male said. Ok so now I had to deal with a telepath, an empath, and a vampire that can see the future. My life just gets more exciting doesn't it. I wanted to call Willow right now to get me that hell out of here. "I know what you are planning and I don't think it is such a good idea with a group of nervous vampires." Alice spoke. Great no Willow to help me this time. "I didn't know witches really exsisted but if we exsist I guess it is possible." Edward said. "Witches?" The blonde vampire next to Alice said. Looks like I have no choice but to answer."Yes my best friend is a witch." I said. "Wow a mutt and a witch." Said the other blonde. I was going to growl but I wanted to keep my limbs today. "Rose don't start." Alice groaned at her. The other vampire I met earlier came in. "Well my husband won't be able to join us." She said. Okay so now what. Silence over took the room again. This was getting really akward. "Okay look, our kinds are mortal enemies and blah blah blah. I'm just going to put this as simple as I possibly can, I'm here to hunt another vampire and look for something. So just stay out of my way and I won't have to kill you." I said not wanting to tell them about my search for my hybrid half-sister.

"Well I'm guessing you mutts don't have manners." Rose said. Okay the bitch was starting to piss me off. I didn't really like being called a mutt. I growled and by there looks I could tell my eyes had turned a bright yellow. I closed my eyes and calmed myself. "Look I'm out of here. I don't need this bull." I said. As I walked to my car I heard foot steps behind me. "I'm sorry about Rose she can be mean sometimes." Alice said giving me the 'I'm sorry face'. "It's okay." "Okay. I'll help you look for her because I know you aren't a threat like the rest of them think." She said giving me a hug. I reluctantly hugged her back. Emmett stayed when Alice walked back inside. "I'm sorry for Rose. She can be really bitchy sometimes." He said. "Look don't worry about it." We stood in silence for a minute. All this silence was killing me. "Look just stay out of my way I don't want to hurt you or your family." I said getting into my car and driving to my house. I finally reached it and I stayed inside the car because I just kept thinking about what was going on. The Cullens didn't seem like threat to me or anyone. Well maybe the blonde bitch because like I said I don't like being called mutt. I felt something in the forest beside my house. I walked into the forest and looked around. There infront of me was the vampire I have been hunting and running away from. Nick. He stared at me with his crimson eyes. "Piper we meet again." He said with an evil grin. I felt my heart slow down. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Burning Down the Forest

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Sorry short chapter**

**Chapter 5:**

**Burning Down the Forest**

I felt all the memories of the past came rushing back. All the bloodshed from the past. Finally we were alone. He always had back up and that's why I could never kill him in the past, but now was my shot to finally rip him limb from limb. "Well finally we are all alone. It has been a while scine we were alone just us and no witches or vampires to help us." He said smiling at me. I growled and started to shift. I let out a roar as my bones started to stretch. I my canines growing. I let out a roar finally in my beast form and the pain finally leaving my body. "Finally we'll have the fight we both have been waiting for." He hissed at me. He quickly lunged at me but I was just as fast and moved out of the way. He tried at kick me but I dodged it and swiped at him with my claws. My claws scratched him across the chest. He yelled in pain.

"You bitch!" He hissed then lunged at me again. This time he caught me and slammed me into a tree. I howled as I hit the tree with force. I bit his shoulder as he still held on to me. He grabbed me by my throat and started to strangle me.I scratched his face making his hold on me weaken. I pushed him back was about to lunge at him and sink my fangs into his throat. As I lunged at him he moved behind me.

Before I could turn around he grabbed me by my fur and threw me againest a tree. My head hit the tree first. I shifted back and felt dizzy. "It ends tonight you fucking bitch." He hissed. I heard my name called in the the distance before I let the darkness take me.


	6. New Found Love

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 6:**

**New Found Love**

**Emmett's POV**

I watched her leave the house and in a way it pained me to see her go. Alice was by my side again when Piper left. "You know your going to have to tell her you are still sort of married, right?" I hate it when she's right. "I know but how do I tell her?" I knew that even if I wasn't with Piper I wanted to be and I know she wants to be with me as well (call me cocky). I went back inside with Alice to see the family had gone to do their own things. Bella and Edward had taken Nessie home. Esme was on the couch reading a book while Alice ran upstairs doing God knows what. I went to my room and started to play Xbox 360. Rose walked into the room at that point. "So you like the mutt, huh?" She said sitting down on the bed. I gave a small hiss. "Oh relax. I don't hate her that much it's just the smell. If she weren't a wolf I would probably like her." She said. We had relized a while ago that we weren't ment to be together. We don't really know how we found it out, we just stopped loving each other. "Yes. I do like her." I told her still playing the game killing the giant robots on the screen. "So why don't you just ask her on a date or something, if you like her so much?" She asked. I wish it could be that simple. She hated us so asking her was not an option. "I can't do that right now. I don't know her at all." We didn't say anything else after that.

* 3 hours later*

The house was quite and Carlisle was finally home and I retold him everything that had happened today. The quite was soon gone when we all heared something in the distance. "Hello? Vampires? Help?" We heard someone yell. We all rushed outside and saw a small red headed girl carry someone naked. Well no she wasn't carring her she was making her float in the air. The girl that was floating had long black hair that covered her face. I quickly noticed that the girl was Piper. I rushed to grab her and hold her in my arms. She was still breathing, that was a good sign. "What happened to her?" I spoke to the red head. "I don't know she was just on the forest floor when I found her." She said sobbing. "I tried to heal her but nothing happened." She said. This must be the witch that was her best friend. We took her to the make shift hospital bed upstairs. She had blood running down her face. It was sweet and I wanted to taste it but quickly got the thought of me sinking my teeth into her out of my head. "Jasper why don't we go do something else?'' I heard Alice said. I nodded in her direction before they left.

"Carlisle is she okay?" I asked worried that she was injured. He examined her for a second then spoke. "She is fine son she was just knocked unconscious. She won't wake up for a while. I'll go tell her friend what has happened." He walked away while I stayed staring at her. I wanted to be here when she woke up. I know it's crazy to feel this way about a person that I just met a couple hours ago but she was something special about her. I wanted to know her and I was determined to know her no matter how long it took.

**Piper's POV**

My head hurt so much right now. I kept my eyes closed I did't want to open them. I felt like shit right now utter shit. My head hurt to much and I wanted asprin. I felt something move beside me and I could smell that it was a vampire. I quickly remembered that Nick had attacked me. I woke up braced for an attack.

"Whoa, relax. Your safe." A deep voice said. I searched for the voice and saw Emmett standing againest the wall smiling. "What the hell happened? Why are you here? Where am I?" I asked looking around. It looked like a hospital room but nicer and way cleaner. "Well your at my house because you were hurt and almost bleeding to death. So what happened that you were left like that?" I looked at him remembering what had happened in the forest near my house. "I was attacked by a vampire that I'm hunting. I almost had the little bastard." I said angrily. I heard him growl. What the hell, why was he growling?

"Can I do something?" He asked nervously. I looked at him quizzically. "It will help me calm down." He said. I just stared at him for a minute, then answered. "Sure. Whatever." In amazing speed he was infront of me. I stared at his topaz eyes and knew what he wanted. He wanted a kiss and he did just that. His lips were softly on mines. I didn't know how to respond. My mind was telling me to stop but my body and heart had a different opinion. I kissed back. The kiss quickly got passionate but I didn't mind. I wanted it andwe kept going. I felt someone at the doorway and saw Willow standing there with her mouth wide open. Well Willow just had to ruin it. Great, just great.


	7. Walking in the Face of Danger part 1

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Walking in the Face of Danger Part 1**

"Uh maybe I should just go." Willow said looking embarrassed. "Uh no that's okay I was just leaving." Emmett said still looking away before leaving the room. Willow came up next to me and started hitting me with a bag full of cloths. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why were you kissing a fucking vampire?" She yelled still hitting me with the bag. I felt a heel hit my arm. "Ow. Willow stop it. Stop hitting me."

She stopped hitting me but she still looked pissed and some how I saw a bit of of the Willow that always wanted to know details on how my dates were. "Okay so why were you kissing a vampire?" She said waiting for my answer. What was I supposed to tell her? That I had just started to fall in love with a vampire I just met. "Look I don't know I just had the urge and I don't know I feel something about him." I said shying away from her. "Wow well we are going home so here." She said giving me the bag. In a few minutes I was changed into a light blue track suit. "Well I guess I should say thank you to them." I said heading downstairs. I only saw Alice, Emmett and their mother Esme. They all looked up as I approached. "Uh I'm going to leave now. Thank you for everything. Even if a couple hours ago we had a rocky start." I said. They looked at me and Alice spoke.

"Couple hours? You have been unconscious for three days." I was shocked. I've been out for three days. Nick must have done more damage then I thought. "Three days? Wow. Well I should go." We said our goodbyes and I headed back upstairs to Willow. "You ready?" I nodded and grabbed her hand. In seconds we were back home. I really do love her powers. We headed to her room and looked into her Book of Shadows.

**Emmett's POV**

I had finally kissed her. Alice was excited that I had done it. "Am I going to get a new sister in law?" She said excited. I just smiled. "We have more important things to worry about right now. Like the vampire that attacked her. Do we know anything about him?" Alice and Esme just shook their heads. Carlisle came downstairs at that point. "All I found out was his name is Nick and he is very powerful." I wanted to rip this Nick apart for hurting Piper. I wonder if we could get the wolves involve. "So what shall we do?" I asked hopeing someone had an answer. "I have an idea." A new voice said behind us. Another vampire was behind us. "Who are you?" Esme asked. "You know who I am." He said giving us an evil grin. It was Nick. I gave a hiss.

"Don't hiss at me. I'm just here to warn you." He hissed back. "I only want the witch. You can keep your Piper, that is that she doesn't push me because if she does next time you'll be seeing her dead." Once he said those words I rushed at him. Before I could start to rip him apart he had me by the throat. "Don't you push me vampire. I will tear you apart." He slammed me againest Edward's piano. "Like I said I only want the witch." With that he was gone.

**Piper's POV**

"This spell could maybe end this." Willow said. We have been searching for a way to kill Nick. I reread the spell over.

_"Ruler of night_

_Evil with all his might_

_Take away his powers _

_Stop him in the future hours_

_Put him in his rightful place_

_Scatter his body through time and space." _

Would this spell work? There was only way to find out. "Lets see if this spell works okay?" We got up and headed into the woods to find and end Nick.


	8. Walking in the Face of Danger part 2

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Walking in the Face of Danger Part 2**

We walked into the forest. It was dark and creepy and I found that disturbing. If the forest was creepy to me a very powerful werewolf then something was wrong. It had to be Nick and he had to be around. I hated his power. He is able to cause fear. He can use your own fear againest you or just make fear him or something else. "Lets go this way. I have a feeling that he is this way." I pulled Willow by her sleeve guideing her to were the disturbing energy was coming from. "Yeah that has to be him"

We kept walking and walking. It felt like we have been walking for hours. We reached a ravine and stoped. The power was stronger here then anywhere else. We looked around and saw nothing. I felt something move behind us and saw three giant wolves come out of the forest. One had black fur the one on his right had russet colored fur and the one on the left had a silver coat. They were growling at me probably smelling my wolf. My wolf side wanted to come out and play. "Piper stop. Not now." Willow said knowing that my inner wolf wanted to come out. Willow started to say a spell.

_"Fire burns and fire turns all evil and harm away from me_

_Fires power and fires might_

_Protects me everyday and night." _

A ring of fire soon surrounded us. The wolves looked terrified and soon Willow started to chant again another spell. "This won't hurt them but it will scare them away."

_"Goddess, now, hear my plea_

_Fire burns within me _

_Tame thy old and will thy new_

_Fire control for just a few_

_Time and Space I will control, fire now for a time minute toll."_

The ring of fire quickly turned itself into a giant fire ball. "Wait no stop!" I heard someone yell behind us. I turned around ready to defend us. It was Edward and Alice. What the hell are they doing here. "Don't hurt them. They are on our side." Edward spoke pointing to the wolves. Willow stopped and the fire disappeared. "I think you should come back to our house. Your friend Nick payed us a visit." Alice said already running back to the house. I grabbed Willow's hand and in seconds we were in the Cullen's living room. All the vampires looked ready to pounce untill they saw it was just us. "How did you do that?" Rosalie asked wondering where we had come from. "Witch." I said pointing to Willow.

In seconds Alice and Edward appeared. They took seatsby their mates while we sat next to each other on the couch. "Your little friend Nick was here." Edward spoke. I looked at him and decide to over look that your friend comment. "What did he want? Why was he here?" Willow questioned worried. "He wants you." Rosalie said turning to Willow. At that point Willow looked extremely nervous. "Will, you okay?" I said worried. She closed her eyes and then opened them giving me a smile. "Yeah. I'll see you home. Bye." She said waving at everyone. "Wait..." She teleported before I could grab on to her and stop her. I looked back at the Cullens.

"What does Nick want with her?" I said softly the question was rhetorical but Jasper answered, "We were wondering if you could answer that question?" I looked at him. Nick was always after me never Willow. "I have no idea." I answered. I needed to go home and ask Willow because I could tell by her reaction that she knew the answer. "I need to go home." I said standing up. Then I remembered that I got here by teleportion and I needed a ride home. "Uh I need a favor. I have no way to get home and I don't want to rip my cloths." I said shyly. God I hate asking for favors it made me feel weak. "I'll drive you home." Emmett said grabbing his keys. I followed him into the garage. He walked to his big red jeep and opened the passenger door.

"Thanks." I said getting into the jeep. We started our drive and we were silent. I decided to break it because I was getting nervous. God I hate silence. "I think we need to talk about what happened earlier." I said. I wanted to know why he kissed me? Did he really like me that much? Did I like him? I felt something that is for sure. "Do you like me?" I blurted out before thinking of what I just said. I quickly turned my face when I saw a small grin appear on his face. "Yes. I do like you even though we just met." He said turning to me.

"Look we can't be together and you know why." I said. I actually wanted to be with him and I didn't know why. He slowed the car and stopped the car on the side of the road. He turned to me, "I do know but why should we care about everyone else's opinion." He said. I could see some sadness in his topaz eyes. I turned away not wanting to look at him like this. I was a sucker for that look of sadness. "Look at me." He grabbed my chin making me look at him. I felt a little shock when he touched me. Why was I acting like this? I can't fall for a vampire. That isn't me. I am a ruthless dangerous werewolf. "I'm dangerous. More dangerous then you know." I said softly as he leaned in closer. Our faces were closer now.

"I don't care. I like you alot." He leaned in the rest of the way and softly placed his lips on mines. He began kissing me. His tongue tracing my lower lip begging for enterence. I let him in and let myself go in the kiss.

**Willow's POV**

Once I got home I began pacing in the living room. What the hell is wrong with her? A vampire? If Piper fell in love with him they could ruin her plan. Then there was Nick, fucking Nick. If he got Piper on his side (which I highly doubted) my plan would fail. I grabbed some candles and lit them. I quickly chanted the spell.

_"Magic forces dark and light_

_reaching out through space and light_

_be he far or be he near_

_bring me the demon of time here."_

In seconds the voice of my master came into my mind. _"What do you want you useless demon?" _My master said angerly. I responded quickly. _"Nick is here and he wants to stop our plan." _He didn't answer and I could tel he was worried. Nick was the only vampire that could stop me and my master from destroying this world. _"Kill him. Use that bitch Piper you keep around. Just end him." _The connection ended. I would soon kill Nick but for my purpose. I would kill him so I could become the queen of the Underworld. The only thing I needed now was Piper's sister, April. Then I'll rule. I gave a harsh laugh. This would be fun.


	9. Let it Rain

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Let it Rain**

**4 Months later**

It has been four months scine Nick had attacked. Four months that me and Emmett had been together and four months of Willow being strange. It was weird because Willow kept talking about going on missions to find my sister. I didn't really want to find my sister because I didn't want to remind myself of my dead family and the fact that my dad had cheated on my mom. Even if it was a long time ago. I had decided to stop going to school, I didn't need it.

I was walking in the grocery store in La Push when I bumped into some girl I felt I recognized. "Oh God I'm so sorry." She said. I could smell werewolf on her and I could tell she could smell werewolf on me. "It's okay." I replied. She walked away from me. There was something about her that felt familiar. As I headed out of the store I met up with Seth and Leah.

"Hey Piper." They both greeted me. "Hey guys. What's up?" I said as I headed towards my car. I opened the trunk and put the groceries in there. "Well we have tracked two sents. One vampire and one wolf. The smells sort of like you." Leah said. I tensed up a bit. "When I was in there I bumped into a girl that smelt like a wolf." I told them. They looked at each other wanting to go tell the pack that the sents they caught are sents they should worry about. "Go tell them. I'll tell the Cullens" I said getting into the car and driving to the Cullens house.

I pulled into their driveway and went to the front door. Rosalie opened the door with a smile. "Hey Piper. Emmett's not home, he went hunting with the boys." She said giving me a hug. In these last few months we have become friends. "Oh, well acutally I needed to talk to all of you. Who's home right now?" I asked as I walked into the house sitting on the couch with Rose. "Well Alice and Esme. I'll be right back." She left and came back in seconds with Alice and Esme. "Hey Piper." They both greeted me as they each gave me hugs.

"We might have a problem." At my words they all tensed and sat down. "What's wrong?" Esme asked worried. For the past months she has been like a mother to me. They all treated me like family. "The wolves caught two sents. One vampire and one wolf. I think the vampire is Nick, it has to be him. He doesn't give up. The wolf I met at the grocery store in La Push. She was a young girl but there was something about her that made me feel like I know her." I said. They all looked worried. Bella walked in with Nessie as we were all quite. "What's wrong?" She asked as she sat next to me. Nessie sat on top of my lap. "The wolves caught some sents that could be trouble." Esme said.

We were in silence they knew that even thought I hated Nick I was still afraid of him. Laughter came from the back of the house. The boys were walking in laughing but stopped when they felt that all of were tense. Emmett walked over and gave me kiss on the cheek while Nessie went over to Bella. "What happened now?" Emmett asked, putting his arm around me. "The wolves caught two sents that could be trouble." Edward said reading my thoughts. "The vampire sent has to be Nick. He never gives up. The werewolf is a girl but I don't think she will be a problem." I said. They looked at me confused. "Well she looked scared of me when I bumped into her. She quickly said 'Sorry' for bumping into me and left quickly like I was going to rip her to shreds."

"Well that's one less problem to worry about." Jasper said. After that everyone went to do there own thing. Emmett took me to his room and we just layed on his bed watching T.V. We were watching 'True Blood'. "How can you watch this?" He asked me watching as Bill staked a vampire who is tried to kill Sookie. "What are you talking about? It's a cool show." I said. "Well yeah it's cool, it's just that I know that we aren't like that." He replied. I turned around looking him in the eye. There was something he wasn't telling me. "What is the real problem?" I asked taking his hand in mine.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "It's the Nick problem. Why doesn't he just give up already?" I looked at his face and I could see the worry in his eyes. "Don't worry. The little bastard isn't going to try anything. He thinks himself strong but he is weak. He can barely fight me, he got lucky last time." I said trying to calm him down. I knew him well enough to know that he wanted nothing more then to kill Nick. We layed in silence for a whille ignoring the show.

After three hours of laying in the bed I spoke, "I have to go home." He have a small groan wrapping his arms around me not letting me up. I gave a giggle as kept me in place. "Why do you have to go?" He whined. I laughed at his childish antics. "I have to. I need to talk to Willow, she's barely talked to me in these last couple months. I need to know what is going on, and besides you'll be in my bedroom tonight right?" I said. Over two months ago it has been a routine for him to crawl into my bedroom and stay with me. " Of course." He said leaning down and giving me a kiss. We finally sepreated and I said my goodbyes to everyone.

When I reached my house I found Willow pacing in the living room. She looked worried. "What's wrong with you?" She jumped a bit when I spoke. "Sorry." I said apologizing for startling her. "I need to tell you something." She said. I looked worried. I wanted to yell at her to tell her off for not talking to me and not telling me what was going one, but I couldn't. "What is it?" I said grabbing her and guiding her to the couch. She looked at me and stayed quite. She looked scared to tell me whatever it was that she wanted to tell me.

She took a deep breath and spoke something that shocked me, "I found you sister."

**Nick's POV**

I had finally found Piper's sister. She looked liked a weak little thing but I knew better then to underestimate her. I was crouched on top of a tree outside her window watching her sleep. She tossed and turned as I made her fear grow. She needed to trust me. Willow was a danger to the whole world. If I get April then Piper would soon follow and she will finally see Willow for what she really is.

**April's POV**

I tossed and turned. I kept having this nightmare about this girl and how her family was getting murdered by vampires. It was so horrifying. Her fear was growing and I didn't know why. She woke up breathing hard. She was covered in sweat. She got up and went to take a shower. This was to much for her. What the hell is going on?


	10. No safe Haven

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 10:**

**No Safe Haven**

It has been a coulple weeks scine we had found Nick's sent and the the other wolf who turned out to be my sister. Willow kept telling me to go find and talk to her, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to remember my old life, it was to painful. I was over at the Cullens house sitting around talking with the girls while the guys played video games and watched a sports game. I spent most of my time here scine Willow decided to be all weird. The guys started to play a video game that interested me. I walked behind my distracted boyfriend and wrapped my arms around him.

"Can I play." I said as he countinued to look at the screen while he chopped up some guys. "Can you play games?" He asked still looking at the screen. "Yes, I can play." I responded taking the controller away from him and started playing. He was shocked that I was actually beating this game. It wasn't that hard, playing video games was fun to me. Everyone actually looked shocked that I was winning. I beat the boss level easily. "Have you played this game before?" Emmett asked wrapping his arms around me.

"No. I'm just that good at video games." I responded. He grinned and said, "There is no way that you are this hot and that skilled at video games." Everyone around us laughed at his comment. "Well I am. I've been playing scine they were invented." I said proudly. I gave him back the controller and went to go sit with the girls. To my amazement Willow stopped by.

"Hi. I have some news. Can I talk to you in privately?" She said softly. I sighed and walked with her outside. "Why can't you go talk to your sister? Nick is going to get her." She said with her back turned. If she could see my face right now she would be telling me to calm down. "I'm not going to let Nick get her, but I'm not going to talk to her. Also don't come to me and tell me what I should do. You barely talk to me, you avoid me like I'm a fucking plague." I screamed at her. She flinched at my words. "Look it's about safety not friendship."

I was getting pissed off, how could she just throw away years of friendship to find someone who didn't even matter. Okay well she be something to me but I don't want to meet her. I have had to much pain in my life for this.

"Look just help me get to her and then we can continue with our lives. Stop acting like a bitch, she's your sister." She said with disbelief. When I heared the word bitch that was when I lost my temper. I ran into the tree line and shifted. I sprinted through the woods fueled by anger. All I could see was red. I started hitting, swiping, and biting trees. I found two deer and mauled them beyond recognition. I was still angery but I was calming down. I picked up a vampire sent and went towards it.

"Whoa. Babe, it's just me. Calm down." Emmett was standing by a tree watching me. I stayed in my beast form, I still was to angery to shift back. I growled lowly still thinking of my conversation with Willow. Why was she acting this way? What the hell is going on? Emmett's head turned to the right of me. I turned as well and was able to smell the sent of a werewolf. the only other werewolf I knew that was in the area was my sister who I met at the store. I went over to the area with Emmett right behind me. I saw the other werewolf. She looked scared for a werewolf. She saw and started backing away but growling knowing if we attacked she would too.

I shifted back behind a tree as Emmett brought me some cloths. "I just want to talk to you." I said. She went behind a tree and came out two minutes later fully clothed. "What do you want? Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Piper and this is Emmett." I responded pointing to him. "What is your name? It's important to know." I asked hoping she would respond and not be difficult. "I'm April. Why is it important?" She asked wondering why I needed her name.

"I need to ask this, okay? It's important. Was your father's name Willam?" I asked. I should be hoping that she says no, but in truth I wanted her to say yes. I could see sadness in her eyes when I said my father's name. "That peice of shit, yeah. Why?" She asked. I flinched when she called my father a peice of shit. I started to get a angery. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked. "No." She responded.

"Can we take her to your house, to continue this?" I asked Emmett whispering in his ear. "Sure." He said still holding on to me. "Why don't you come with us? We can continue this at his house." I hoped she would say yes. I had the urge to know her. "Sure. Why not?" She responded and we started our silent walk to the house.

**April's POV**

We started to their house. I kept wondering why Piper asked me about my father who I never met. He left before I was born. The couple infront of me looked peaceful as he had his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning on to him. How could she stand his smell? She was a werewolf and he was a vampire. Shouldn't they be enemies? I wondered where they were taking me. I felt nervous about going with them but deep inside my mind I some how knew they wouldn't hurt me. I felt safe. That was a feeling that I haven't felt in the pass 500 years. I watched as we arrived to a big mansion of a house. It was beautiful. The only thing that unsettled me was the sent of many vampires in the beautiful house. This could not be a good thing.

**Emmett's POV**

I had to go out and find Piper after her fight with Willow. There was something about Willow that unsettled me. I felt something disturbing in her. It made me feel like Piper was in danger and that is something I didn't want her in. She has had enough shit in her life. I had to protect her. I heared roars in the distance and followed them. I finally saw her. She was a huge beast that could easily be considered a killing machine. She gave me a growl baring her teeth. "Whoa. Babe it's just me. Calm down." I said sticking out my hands to show her I wasn't a threat.

I watched her calmed down for a minute. I caught a sent from our right that smelt like werewolf. We headed over there and saw a werewolf. Piper shifted and talked to the girl after I handed her cloths. Piper startd to question the girl once she shifted. At one point the girl said something about Piper's father that upset her. I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down again. She started to calm down.

She asked me if we could go back to the house to continue talking. "Sure." I replied. I would do anything for this woman. She was my life now and she will be the only one. We walked back to the house with Piper's sister behind us. I had my arm around her shoulder while she leaned into me. I kissed the top of her head as we arrived.

_"We have company. Piper's sister." _I thought to Edward letting him know what was about to happen. This was going to be interesting. Two tempermental werewolves in ahouse with vampires. Interesting indeed.


	11. The Truth Hurts More

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 11:**

**The Truth Hurts More**

We finally arrived at the house. Everyone was around sitting next to each other's mates. "Umm, guys can we privacy. Please?" Everyone nodded and left to do their own thing. Emmett was about to go but I grabbed his hand, signaling him to stay with me. "I'm going to tell you something that is going to shock you, but you need to believe me." She nodded confused. I took a deep breath and spoke softly knowing this was hard for me to say and this was going to be harder on her. "I'm your half-sister." Her mouth opened wide at the bombshell that I just dropped on her.

"What? We're sisters? How is that possible?" She looked shocked and confused. She had been living forever with out any family and now she is finding out that she has a sister. I could see the tears running down her face. "How?" She questioned again. I told her about how my dad cheated on my mom and how he died before he could even meet her. She cried and leaned on my shoulder. Emmett gave us privacy while we both cried. "So that makes you the eldest sister, huh?" She said smiling through her tears. She seemed happy about having me for a sister. I think I need to apologized Willow now. I felt so happy that I finally met my sister.

"Yeah." I said wiping the tears from my face. "How can you stand that smell?" She said wiping tears from her face. At first I was confused but I finally understood what she ment. She was wondering how I could stand the smell of vampires. "Well at first it was overwhelming, but I fell in love with one and the smell didn't bother me at all. Then of course I became friends with the rest of the family. They aren't like other vampires. They don't feed on human blood and they actually care about humans." I said. She still looked scared of the Cullens. "I'm guessing you've had very bad experiences with vampires, huh?" I said. She nodded looking around.

"There is one in particular. His name is Nick." I froze at his name. The bastard was following her around. "Are you sure?" I questioned urgently. "Yeah. Why?" She looked confused. "Stay away from him. He is the vampire that killed my family including dad." I said hoping she would understand that Nick was dangerous and hoping she won't go do something stupid for revenge even though she didn't look like the revenge type. After talking for a bit she went home.

I went upstairs to Emmett's room. He was on his bed playing a video game. He was playing 'God of War 3'. He was so involved in the game he barely noticed my arrival. I crawled on top of him. He paused the game and turned to me, "What are you doing?" He said giving me a dimpled grin. I rubbed my hands up and down chest. He gave a little growl as I continued what I was doing. He grabbed me by the waist, hoisting me on top of him so that I was straddling him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I have been a virgin for 500 years so the answer was a big old YES. "Trust me I do." I said giving him a grin of my own. Our lips met as our body began rubbing up against each other. I let out a moan. His lips moved to my neck and started to kiss it. My hands traveled under his shirt going to his abs. He stopped kissing my neck and raised his arms as he took off his shirt. I took off my shirt and started kissing him again. He chuckled against my lips. "Slow down. We have all the time in the world." He said kissing me again. It was finally going to happen.

**Emmett's POV**

They were finally naked their bodies rubbing up against each other. We both moaned as our bodies created friction from my cold body to her hot one (in more ways then one if you know what I mean). Our lips made contact. I turned us over so that I was on top. I kissed her neck and trailed my kisses all the way down her chest untill I reached her wetness. I slowly stuck one finger in her. She gasped as I slowly slid it in. She was moaning my name.

"You like that?" I said. Teasing her as I grinned at her expression. She looked like she was in complete heaven. "Emmett stop teasing." She moaned. Her lips parted as I slipped another finger in. She bucked up against them causing them to go deeper. I got my fingers out and started to lick her nub. She went wild as my cold tongue licked her hot nub. After a while of teasing her I kissed her lipsand asked, "Are you sure your ready?" She looked me in the eyes and responded, "Yes. I'm sure Em. I'm ready." I kissed her lips softly as I slowly slid in her.

She gasped as I went in her. I stopped letting her adjust. She wrapped her legs around my waist letting me know that she was ready. I slowly pumped into her. I moaned, she was so tight. "Babe you are fucking tight." I moaned into her ear. "Go faster." She said. I pumped faster into her. She kept moaning my name. "Babe you are so hot." I moaned into her ear. I was getting close and so was she. We switched postions. She was now on top. She was riding me fast and hard. Thanks to her durability we were going really rough. "I'm ready baby. Cum with me." She said. We both looked at each other as we got close to our climax. We both screamed each other's name as we climaxed.

We both layed on my bed. She had her head on my chest. Se was breathing hard. "My god that was intensed." She said. i chuckled a little bit. "We will have more fun later." She playfuly slapped my chest. She fell asleep in my arms. We were perfect for each other and I know she knew it too. I grabbed the box next to my nightstand. I looked at the ring that Alice helped me pick out. I know it's only been four months but I love her to much to let her go. I put the box back on the nightstand and layed there waiting for morning to come.


	12. Awakening

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Awakening**

It has been seven more months of good things. My sister and I have become the best friends scine we met. My relationship with Emmett has been going better. The only thing that was wrong with him was he was sometimes nervous around me, but a nervous that you get when you want to ask something and fear rejection. Alice and Edward would not say a word about what was going. Another bad thing was that Willow had disappeared.

I've been looking for her scine that fight we had. All her stuff was gone. Nick had also left town. So now I lived with my sister adn it was fun. We were in La Push that evening because we were invited to a bonfire by the pack. It was fun we all talked and joked. The only off thing was April kept staring at someone. "Who are you staring at?" I asked her.

She jumped at the sound of my voice. "Sorry. It's just there are some hot guys here." She said. Well now I know why she was so distracted.

"Well just to let you know most of them are taken." I said pointing to the guys who had their imprints with them. She sighed. "Yeah well I guessed they were taken." She said laughing. Then that's when it happened. April turned when Leah and Seth arrived. Seth and April locked eyes and they couldn't stop staring at each other. "Look, the pup finally imprinted." I turned to Paul when he yelled it out.

"Wait. He imprinted on her?" I asked surprised. "Yeah. Don't werewolves imprint?" He asked as everyone turned to us. April had her head down like Seth. I'm guessing they were emberessed about what just happened. "Uh, no we don't." I said. "So does silver hurt you?" Embry asked. Jake smacked the back of his head. "No. Well if it touches our skin no, but if it gets into our blood stream it hurts like hell. If it gets to our heart then well you know what happens."

Yeah silver affects us only if it gets in our blood. "Well we just learned something new didn't we." Leah said. After a couple seconds of silence we all started joking and talking again. It was almost midnight and everyone was starting to leave. I noticed that April wasn't next to me. I got up and made my way futher down the beach. I noticed to figures in the distance. As I aproached I noticed that the figures were April and Seth. As I got closer I saw that they were very close together and... kissing. Wow I didn't want to inturupt but I had to go meet Emmett and I was late.

I gave a small cough and they broke apart amberessed that they were caught. I gave them a little smile, they were cute together. "Uh, here. I'm going to go see Emmett and I'm late. Can I trust you with my car?" I asked tossing her my car keys.

"Yes you can trust me with your car." She said. I raced into the forest line. Emmett had called earlier telling me to meet him at the treaty line. He said he wanted to ask me something important. I finally reached it. He was standing there wearing a black button up shirt with black jeans. He looked nervous at first then excited. I gave him a big hug.

"Hey babe. What's up?" I asked wondering what he wanted to ask. "This very important, okay?" He said. "I've loved you for a long time and I think we are ready for this next step." I was confused at his words. What did he mean 'next step'. The next step would be marriage and I wasn't sure if I was ready for it.

He got down one one knee and put out a little balck box. I was in shock. This couldn't be happening. I mean I wanted to but was I ready? This was so much. I've been alive for 500 years I should be happy. I was happy but marriage was something I shouldn't take lighty.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. he was nervous as hell. I could hear it and see it in his face. My mind was so undecided but my heart was screaming YES. I followed my instincts on this one.

"Yes." I responded. "Yes, yes, yes." I screamed. I wanted this. I wasn't confused I wanted this and I wanted to be with Emmett. He was as happy as a child who just got a game system for Christmas. We stayed hugging and it felt so right.

**Sorry it's short but I couldn't think of what else to put, and excuse the misspelling. Review**


	13. Preparing for Life

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 13:**

**Preparing for Life**

We were in Emmett's bed with his arms around me. We had just finished having sex again. It was amazing. I was now going to marry my boyfriend. Of course Alice wants to plan the wedding. I'm letting her plan some of it, I'll be planning the rest. "So have you thought of a date yet?" He asked me. I had'nt really thought about only that I wanted it in the summer.

"Not really. I always dreamed of a summer wedding and if we are getting married here in Forks then the sun won't be a problem." He chuckled at my responce. "Well I guess that won't be a problem. It was nice of you to let Alice help plan." I smiled. I loved Alice she was like a sister to me. She was a smaller version of Willow. I haven't seen Willow for so long. I wondered where she is?

"Yeah, well she is like a sister to me and I don't want to face her wrath." We both laughed. I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up to the bright light from the sun. It was going to be one of those rare days where Forks got sun instead of those rainy and cloudy days. I rolled around and didn't feel the big body I usually woke up to. I felt a little peice of paper.

_"Hey, if your reading this then that means I went hunting with Alice, Esme, and Edward. Make yourself at home. I love you._

_Emmett." _

After reading the note I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After coming out, I grabbed my sweats and went down stairs. I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch watching tv. "Are you the only one here?" I asked wondering where everyone else was. "Well Bella is with Nessie. Carlisle went to the hospital for his shift and Jasper went hunting with the rest." She said looking up at me as I sat down next to her.

"So show me the ring." She said giving me a big smile. I giggled giving her my hand. She looked amazed and we both started giggling. "I need to call my sister and tell her to come over. She needs to know the good news." I said getting off the couch and walking to the kitchen grabing the phone.

After the third ring she answered. "Hello?" She sounded confused wondering who was calling from the this number. "It's me Piper. I have exciting news." I said giggling more. "What's the news?" She sounded excited. "Well... I'm getting married." She gave a laugh and said, "Oh my God! Are you serious?" I laughed. We talked some more.

"Why don't you come over?" I said. "I can't. I'm going to La Push for breakfast at Emily's." She said. Looks like I'm not the only person in love. "You going to go see your boyfriend?" I laughed as she stayed quiet for a second. "Shut up. We aren't dating yet. We just kissed, okay?" We laughed together and said our goodbyes.

I walked back to Rosalie and watched tv with her. "So who is April dating?" She asked. Of course she could hear that with her vampire hearing. She wasn't going to like the answer though. She hated the pack because of their smell. "Well one of the wolves imprinted on her. Seth." Her face didn't turn into disgust as I said Seth's name. "Well that's good for her." She said. I'm glad she didn't feel disgust towards the wolves.

**Emmett's POV**

We were running in the woods heading home after Jasper joined us and drank his fill. Alice stopped in mid run as we headed back to the house. Her face was blank meaning she was having a vision. Jasper put his arm around her.

"Alice what do you see?" Esme questioned. Alice did't answer her but Edward did. "It's Willow. She's here." Willow? That was Piper's best friend and she has been gone for about five months. She just disappeared and left Piper alone. I heard clapping on my left. We all turned to see Willow walk out. She looked crazed. Her red hair looked wild. She reminded me of Victoria.

"Good job Edward you remembered me. It has been a long time scine we saw each other. How is dear Piper doing?" She asked. I didn't know what is going on but Willow looked dangerous. I would call Piper but I decided against it.

"What do you want Willow?" Edward growled at her. Willow gave an evil laugh. "What can't read my mind? Well just to let you know I'm not a witch like you think i am." She paused then spke again. "I'm a demon. A very powerful demon that has been running from most of the Underworld once I killed my master. I just came back to get Piper's sister so I'll be Queen of the Underworld."

So Willow was never a witch she was a demon. She wants Piper's sister now. "Yes I'm here for Piper's sister and if she gets in the way I'll kill your little bitch then I'll kill all of you." She said giving an evil grin. I hissed at her when she called Piper a bitch. I stepped forward but Edward and Jasper held me back.

"So you want to play? We can arrange that." Her palm was out and then she had a fire ball in it. She threw it at us as but we were fast enough to dodge it. She laughed and was gone in seconds. We all looked around sereaching for her. She reappeared and started chanting a spell.

_"I call upon the acient powers_

_Come to me in this hour_

_Stop these bodies in time and space"_

All of a sudden I couldn't move. I was frozen in place and so was everyone else. "Now you won't stop me for what I need to do." Then she was gone and we knew who she was after but we couldn't move and warn Piper

**Piper's POV**

We were sitting there quietly watching tv when I caught Nick's scent. Before I knew it I was flying through a window. I landed on my back. Rose was next to me in seconds and hissed at Nick who came out through the broken window. "Finally we will have a real fight, but first I'll get rid of your friend." he went towards her in incredible speed, but she was faster and dodged his attack. "Rose no. Find the rest of the family and then come back."I said before I shifted.

_"We finally get our fight."_ I thought. We started our fight. I swiped at with my claws and only manage to get his arm when he jumped out of the way. This continued for what seemed like forever. He slamed me against a tree and I hit my head like last time. This time my family arrived in time. Nick turned around ready to fight them. I faught against the darkness the threatened to consume me. Not this time.

Nick was about to lunge at Emmett when I got up and attaced him with his back turned. I threw him against a tree and grabbed him again before he could get up. I swiped at him repeatedly. All over his body were purple claw marks from where I had swiped at him. He looked completely weakened. I shifted back as he fell on his knees.

"You should never turn your back on your enemy or try to attack their mate." I spoke spitting out the words. I hated him so much and here he was finally infront of me. I was going to rip him apart.

"You bitch I would have helped you a long time ago." He said. Why would I want his help, he murdered my parents.

I gave a harsh laugh, "I would never want your help and that was a mistake calling me a bitch. Now instead of making you suffer I'm going to end it." I put my hands on the side of his head and started to pull. He started to scream, "NO!"

I pulled off his head and started to rip off his other limbs. After that Rose handed me a lighter and lit his limbs on fire and watched the bastard burn.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked knowing something more was up. "Your friend Willow she's back but she said that she was a demon and not a witch. She is after April." Esme said. I was shocked at this news.

This couldn't be true. Willow wouldn't betray me. I grabbed the cloths that Esme handed to me. I changed behind a tree and headed to La Push. "Where are you going?" Emmett asked grabbing my arm. I looked him in the eyes and then our lips met. If this was tru and Willow was a demon, I wouldn't make it out alive. Demons are not creatures that can be delt with easily.

"To La Push because if this is true, then my sister is in real danger." I started my run towards La Push hoping that my new family was wrong. Please let them be wrong.

**April's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Seth watching a movie at Emily and Sam's house. They were in the kitchen doing God knows what. I felt so comfortable in his arms. i felt safe even though I was strong enough to handle myself.

"I'm glad I imprinted on you. You are the coolest person I've ever met." Seth said kissing the top of my head. I turned cathing his lips on mines. Even though we only have known each other for a day and a half I felt so good when I was around him.

"Okay cool it you two. I don't want people having sex on my couch." Emily said walking into the living room with Sam right behind her. We both blushed. I heared a noise coming from outside. Sam and Seth both heard it and went outside but not before Seth told, "Stay here, please?" he said I nodded. I couldn't help it. After a minute they cam back inside.

"April it's for you." Sam said going to Emily's side. Seth looked worried and I didn't know why. I went outside and I saw Willow. I had met her once before and right now she looked crazed and sad.

"April we have to go." She said. I looked at her confused why would I go with her?

"It's your sister. She's hurt and she needs you." She said a few tears rolling down her cheek. That's all I needed to hear. If Piper was hurt I needed to go see her. I grabbed her hand and we teleported. In seconds we were in a cabin.

"Where the hell are we? Where is Piper?" I asked confused at what was going on. A vampire came out of nowhere and stood next to Willow.

"Oh shut up. Bit her." She told the vampire. before I could move or shift he was behind me and bit my neck. I felt agonizing pain spread through my body. I fell to the floor screaming. I didn't know what was going on but this bitch and her vampire body guard are going to die. Before I could do anything darkness took over.


	14. Bringing Down the House

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**Chapter 14:**

**Bringing Down the House**

Piper rushed to La Push as fast as she could leaving Emmett and the rest of the Cullens behind when they reached the treaty line. She couldn't believe that Willow had tricked her for almost 300 years. She reached the small beautiful house. As she reached it she saw Seth and Sam outside.

"Where is April?" I shouted as ran over to them. They looked confused. Emily came outside wrapping her arms around Sam's waist. "She just left with Willow. She said you were hurt. What's going on?" Seth asked confused. Worry spreading in his face wondering what was going on.

"Fuck!" I shouted frustrated with what was happening. Willow had gotten April. "Willow is evil. She is a demon who betrayed me. She needed April so she could become queen of the Underworld, and I just killed the only person who could kill her." I explained. Seth looked shocked, tears started to break through as he let out a sob. He knew if they didn't stop Willow his imprint would die.

Sam left to warn the pack. "Emily can you get the imprints and keep them at your house. Tell Sam to get the pack to the Cullen's house." Emily nodded and ran inside. "Seth come with me. We'll find her." Piper grabbed his hand and lead him to the Cullen's house.

**Emmett's POV**

They returned to the house and put out the burning limbs of the bastard that tried to kill his beautiful fiance. They were all anxious for Piper to return with her sister safely.

Alice's face turned blank. A vision and a bad one from the looks of it. I became more worried then I already was. I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. It didn't work, I was to worried about Piper to feel calm.

"What is it Alice? What do you see?" I asked getting closer. She gave a small cry and she looked paler then usual.

"It's April. A vampire bit her and she's changing." We were all in shock.April was being turned into a vampire, but she was a werewolf-witch hybrid. What could this mean? No one spoke. Everyone was to shocked by this news. A few seconds later Piper came through the door with Seth behind her.

She noticed our disturbing silence. "What's wrong?" She asked, her face full of worry. I didn't want anyone to tell her because I needed to tell her. I rushed to her side.

"Alice had a vision. Your sister is being turned into a vampire." Piper looked completely shocked. She looked ready to faint. I grabbed her waist making sure she wouldn't fall. She started to cry and sob as she lowered her head on his chest.

Behind her Seth started to shake. I was going to pull Piper away from him, but she got out of my arms and rushed to Seth taking him outside.

What could anyone do to stop Willow? She was powerful. He wished he could do something for Piper right now.

**Willow's POV**

She could still here the girl scream from the other room. "Shut her up!" I yelled to one of the vampires or demons that were near. I could't stand the noise that stupid girl made. I allowed my mind to wonder to the day that I killed my master.

_She walked through the halls of the small temple that her master lived. She could hear the screams of torture coming from the different chambers._

_She walked into the bif chamber where her master was. he sat on a throne while six demons surronded him. "Why have you come to the Underworld? Is Nick finally dead?" Her master asked._

_His boney hands clasped together. His face could not be seen by the hood that covered it. His body was covered by his long robe. His voice raspy he seemed weak._

_"No but he will be soon. Have you been fighting someone my sire?" She asked. She already knew his answer. He has been fighting his brother for centuries. His brother was by far stronger._

_"It is of no business to you." He yelled. She did not flinch at his rising voice. He was to weak to hurt her. She took the only shot she would ever have. She made the demons surronding her master fly in diiferent directions using her telekinesis. Two of the demons were impaled by sharp rocks. _

_Both bodies going up in flames before vanishing. She shot fire balls at two other demons causing them to suffer the same pain as their brothers. Now two demons remained but they did the smart thing and disappeared. _

_"What do you think you are doing?" Master's voice rang through the walls of the temple. I gave him an evil grin, "Killing your pathetic life." _

_I started to chant the spell that would finally end him._

_"Ruler of night_

_Evil with all his might_

_Take away his powers_

_Stop him in future hours_

_Put him in his rightful place_

_Scatter his body through time and space"_

_His body went up in flames as he screamed 'NO'. I watched smiling as he was destroyed by the fire of the spell. I was now going to be queen and all I had to do was repeat this spell in his brother's __presence. I gave an evil laugh as I went up to the surface._

I smiled at the memory. I was going to finally rule the Underworld and earth. This was going to be fun.

**Seth's POV**

I started to shake when I heard Emmett say that my imprint was being turned into a vampire. Thankfully Piper took me outside. I wanted to shift and rip something apart.

"Seth calm down. We'll get her back." She said grabbing on to me but I could see the tears trailing down her cheeks. I hugged her close. She kept sobbing on my chest. I calmed down.

We will find her. She was my imprint and in two days I felt a strong connection with her. April even knew and she told how alone she has been untill she met Piper, the Cullens, the pack and especially himself.

The pack emerge for the forest. Piper let go of me wipping the tears from her cheeks. "Lets go inside. We need to figure out what we are going to do." We followed her inside.

**Piper's POV**

The pack followed me inside. I went to Emmett who was on the couch. I sat down while he wrapped his arms around me. I let my head rest on his head.

"So does anyone have any ideas on how to get April back?" Carlisle began asking who had any idea. Everyone was silent thinking of something.

I spoke breaking the silence. "I could call some friends I know. All of us won't be able to take down Willow and her little group." I said. Sure we had twenty wolves and eight vampires, but she had vampires and demons on her side and demons are not easy to take down.

"Would it help?" Emmett asked his chest rumbling as he asked. I looked up and met his eyes. "Not really. I only have two friends that have survived over the centuries. My friends Kelly and Roland. They are both werewolves. But we will still need more people." I said. We were going to atleast need ten more supernatural beings to actually stand a chance against Willow.

"We could call our family that live in Alaska." Carlisle said. I nodded. "I only want one thing." I said getting everyone's attention.

"I want to personally kill Willow. No one is to interferer. I want to kill her myself." Everyone nodded knowing I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Emmett's arms held me tighter against me."I'll call Tanya to see if they could help." Carlisle said while the wolves and the Cullens grouped together talking about planning an attack.

"Lets go upstairs." Emmett said leading me upstairs to his bedroom. I let him leadme into the dark room. he turned on the lights and lead me to the bed.

I grabbed my cellphone and dialed my friend Kelly's number. After a couple of rings the soft sweet voice I was hoping for answered.  
>"Hello?" Her soft calming voice said. "It's me Piper." I answered. "Oh my God! Piper how long has it been? I miss you so much." She said happily.<p>

"To long. I need a favor?" i asked I was running out of time and I need to ask now. There was silence for a second before she answered. "Sure. What's going on?"

I hesitated then spoke,"I found my sister and she's been kiddnapped by Willow. Willow is a demon and she has been betrayed me." There was more silence. Kelly was shocked at the words that Piper had spoke.

"Roland and I will leave tonight and be there tomorrow. Your in Forks, right?" She asked. I answered my 'yes'.

"I'm bringing Katherine and Matt with us." She said before hanging up the phone. Katherine and Matt were the only few vampires she actually liked. They were both powerful because of there gifts.

Matt was able to start and control fire. Katherine had a very unique gift. She was able to strategize battle attacks. She was lethal. She could not be taken down, not even I could stand a chance on beating her in a fight.

It was a good thing they were coming, they could easily take down most of the vampires and demons that were under Willow's command.

I went to Emmett's side and rested my head on his chest. He rubbed my back with his hand as his other hand caressed my cheek. I felt like crying again but I forced the tears back. I needed ti be strong right now. Strong for April.

"Let it out Piper." He whispered. I didn't want and I wasn't going to. I turned to meet his eyes. I inched my face closer to his, our lips meeting. I didn't want to loose him if this battle got to out of hand.

"I want you to know that if anything happens that I will love you forever." I said quietly letting a few tears run. I wasn't being strong like I hoped but I couldn't hold it in any longer. He shook his head. "Don't say that. We will survive this and we will kill Willow for this. We'll get your sister tomorrow. Then we will get married like we are supposed to. No one is dieing except for Willow and her group."

I kissed him again. I wanted to think like him but I couldn't. I always asumed the worse. We layed in bed for the rest of the night while our friends and family plotted for tomorrow.

***Next morning***

I walked into the kitchen to see the pack eating big plates of food. All the Cullens went hunting and would be back by afternoon so we could go destroy Willow tonight. I grabbed a plate of pancakes with some eggs and bacon.

Everyone was quiet. No one was happy about what was going to happen today. Seth looked completely misreable. he barely touched his food. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You need your strength. We'll get her back tonight." After those words left my mouth he started to eat.

The doorbell rung. I ran towards the door to see my four best friends standing there. We all got into a group hug. I introduced the pack to them. We all remainded silent after I introduced everyone.

I was getting anxious. It was almost noon and the Cullens had not come back yet. "Sweety, relax." Kelly's soothing voice came up behind me. I relaxed a little bit. they finally returned.

Emmett came up to me and gave me a hug that I gladly returned. I introduced them to my friends. "So what is the plan?" Katherine asked getting to the point.

"We don't really have one." Jasper said. I was shocked, I thought that we had a plan. Now I know why the pack was so quiet. they didn't want to be the ones to tell me that we had no fucking plan.

I was furious. jasper cringed as my anger rose. Before I could start screaming Katherine spoke, "We are going to have to just go in and attack. We have no other choice. Willow is planning on sacrificeing you sister on the full moon which is tonight." How did Katherine know that?

"I know the ritual she is planning on using I've seen it done before." She said answering my unasked question. Everyone gathered and talked about what to do.

I was going to confront Willow with Emmett, Katherine, Kelly, and Seth. They were going to help me fight our way in while the rest held off the little army Willow had.

We all prepared ourselves for tonight. I changed into a black tanktop with blue jeans and a leather jacket. I was focused on Willow. My anger was rising just by thinking of my former 'friend'. I will rip her to shreds for betraying me and taking my sister.

We all ran to the cottege that Alice had seen Willow and April in. Along the way we met up with Tanya and her family. We all raced to where are small war would occur. I could hear my sister scream in pain. I was about to go rushing in once we arrived.

Emmett held me back."Not yet." He whispered in my ear. I started to cry again as I heard my sister scream and then stop. I composed myself and readied for the battle in which Willow would die.


	15. Painful Memories

**I don't own Twilight I only **

**own my characters.**

**This is the final chapter I hope you have enjoyed this story. There will be a sequal.**

**I want to thank my friend Liliana who has been a fan of this story scine the begining. This last chapter is for you.**

**Chapter 15:**

**Painful Memories**

**April's POV**

I couldn't feel anything, only the pain that the venom brought. I screamed as the pain spread through my body. "Shut up!" Screamed the vampire that was near my bed. He was the vampire that bit me.

He injected me with alot of morphine to numb the burning pain. The venom was burning my veins. The morphine didn't help at all. I couldn't stop thinking about Piper or Seth. They would come looking for me and put me out of this pain.

How was I turning into a vampire? I'm a werewolf-witch hybrid. Was the venom affecting the human witch side in me? What kind of monster would I become? I wanted this pain to just stop.

**Piper's POV**

We were all in position. The wolves would distract the demons and vampires outside with the help of the Cullens. Kelly, Katherine and Emmett stood beside me waiting for the signal. There was a loud howl that came from our right.

The vampires and demons that guarded the small cabin went to where the howling came from. As they started to move ten wolves jumped out attacking them. The demons were slow to react, the vampires were a little faster but still to slow to react. Ten more wolves came from their left. The Cullens came from both sides. The demons were so confused they could barely summon any fire balls.

I saw one of the wolves jump on one vampire and sink it's fangs into the vampires throat. "Now!" Someone yelled. We ran into the cabin. Five vampires and seven demons came towards us once we were inside. I reached for my blades that were in my pockets.

"I'll handle the demons, you guys handle the vampires." I yelled at them. Kelly turned into her beast form and swiped at a vampire swiping his head clean off. Katherine attacked a female vampire that tried to grab on to her. Katherine flipped behind the vampire and grabbed her head ripping it off.

Two demons tried to hit me with fire balls but I quickly dodge the attack. I lifted one of my blades that went into one of the demons. It slid easily into the demons stomach. His body went up in flames. The other blade made contact with the other demon's head. It easily slid into his forehead.

Emmett grab a vampire that tried to get to me by ripping off his arms then his head. A demon tried to get to him but stopped him by sliding both blades into his stomach then separated the blades while still in his stomach. I threw my two blades at two demons coming up behind me.

Katherine took down the last two vampires with Emmett's help. The last two demons tried to throw fire balls at us but Kelly went up behind one and bit into his neck. While the other demon was distracted I jumped on top of it and ripped part of its horned head off.

I heard screaming coming from a room next to me. I barged into the room to find my sister writhing in pain. A vampire near her grabbed me and slammed me into a wall. Katherine swiped at him but he dodge. He was faster then her that was not a good sign. Kelly tried swiping at him but he pushed her into Katherine when she tried to sneak up behind him.

Emmett went to grab him but the vampire moved faster then him. He tried to grab Emmett and try to rip him apart but Emmett was stronger. While distracted I jumped on the vampire's back. Emmett ripped the vampire's arms off while I ripped his head off.

More vampires and demons tried to get into the room but Emmett, Kelly and Katherine stopped them at the doorway. "Get her out of here we'll hold them off." Katherine yelled. I turned to my screaming sister and saw Willow standing over her.

"Your not getting her." She said placing her hand on April's shoulder. I grabbed the two blades that I dropped and yelled, "YOU BITCH!" I rushed at her but she teleported with my sister. I was now really pissed off. All the vampires were dead the demons had started to flee. They were being smart they were outnumbered. I rushed to the remaining demons and started cutting their heads off with the blades.

I watched as their bodies went up and flames. I enjoyed every second of it. I knew Willow wasn't far she needed to do the ritual by the river. "She'll be by the river." I said as we headed outside to see that everyone was okay. We all headed off towards the river.

When we got there I could see the candles were already lit. I saw my sister. She was on top of a big stone table still screaming in pain. I heared Seth whine and started going toward her but I stopped him by putting my blade up. Something wasn't right. Willow wasn't around and she wouldn't leave my sister alone if she needed her.

"She set up a trap. But there are so many traps like these its hard to tell with her." Katherine said softly. I should have stayed in place like I made Seth do but I couldn't stand hearing my sister scream in pain.

I rushed forward. "Piper don't." Emmett tried to grab me but I moved faster. Out of nowhere Willow teleported infront of me and I felt something cold slide into my stomach. I saw the knife that was sticking out of it. I felt instant pain. It was a silver knife, a silver dagger to be accurate. I felt the sting of the silver run through my veins.

"It was never supposed to be her. It was always supposed to you." Willow whispered into my ear. I knew what she ment. I was supposed to be the sacrifice, not April. I was happy to die if ment saving my sister.

I heard a faint 'no' as I let the darkness take me over.

**Emmett's POV**

I watched in horror as Willow stabed Piper with a silver dagger. I rushed towards her as Willow disappeared. If I could cry I would be crying right now. I saw small smoke clouds come out of Piper's stomach. "Carlisle she needs help." I yelled as I she closed her eyelids. We rushed her back to the house. We were all upstairs in the small hosptial type room.

I was pissed and worried. Piper was in this room before for three days and she lived, but know silver had entered her bloodstream. She would die if we didn't save her. How would we save her? We have never encountered a real werewolf before. How did we get the silver out of her?

"Someone has to suck out the silver." Katherine said.

"Emmett suck out the silver it's the only way." Katherine said.

"The silver dagger injected some sort of silver liquid. Damn witches." Katherine cursed.

Could I suck out the silver? I remember when she cut herself I could barely look at her. How was I going to do it now?

"You'll be fine. Just focus on saving her life." Katherine said putting her hand on my shoulder. I walked over to my unconscious fiance. I was scared because if something went wrong and I bit her by accident. What would happen to her?

I went over to her and put my lips near the wound and whispered, "I love you." I then put my lips on the wound and started to suck out the silver. Her blood was amazing even with the silver in her system. Her blood was way better then any bear or any of the humans I killed when I was a newborn.

I didn't want to stop even when I heard voices behind me. "Emmett stop. Your sucking to much of her blood. Stop." Carlisle's fatherly voice said. I couldn't and I didn't want to.

"Emmett stop!" Katherine yelled. What I did next shocked me. I bit Piper. At that point I stopped and Katherine slammed me into a wall. I was in shock when I saw the bite mark on Piper's stomach.

I saw her eyes open and then she started to scream. What have I done? I quickly got out of there and ran into the woods. I could still hear her scream. I could hear someone running after me, but I didn't stop.

***2 days later***

Piper had stopped screaming but she was still going through the transformation. Alice said that April was going to wake up soon. Piper's friends had left already. We all went to the room that April was. We surronded her as soon as we reached her room. She was going to wake soon, I couldtell her heart stopped beating.

**April's POV**

The pain had finally left my body. I was feeling better. I kept my eyes closed even though I knew there were people surronding me.

"We know your done you can open your eyes now." I heard Alice's voice say. I smiled at her comment and opened my eyes. I sat up to see all the Cullens in the room with the exception of Bella and Nessie.

They all gave me smiles as I slid off the bed I was on. Emmett looked sad and I noticed that Piper wasn't here. I looked around and saw that everyones faces had turned to faces of pain especially Emmetts.

"Where's Piper?" I asked in a voice that was different then what I was used to. I sounded beautiful and probably looked better, but now was not the time.

"She was bitten and she is in transition." Emmett said with complete sadness. What? Who could have bitten her? My anger rose at the news that my sister was bitten.

"Who?" I asked with a hiss. Jasper and Edward were by my side in seconds. "It was Emmett." Edward said in a whisper.

I didn't know what to feel. He bit my sister, but it didn't make sense. He loved her. They were engaged. I couldn't move I was in shock. The nexts words that left my lips were barely a whisper but I knew they could all hear.

"Why? How?"

"It was an accident. I was sucking the silver out of her. Willow had stabbed her so I was so into drinking her blood I accidentlly bit her." There was so much pain in his voice. I couldn't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault, but it was Willow's and she was going to pay. I would make sure of it.

I walked over to him and everyone tensed but all I did was give him a hug. It wasn't his fault and I wasn't going to blame him or be angry at him.

"Do you feel a burning in your throat?" Edward asked. I didn't feel anything. I felt calm and I didn't feel thirsty.

"No. I feel fine."

"Well I guess her being a wereolf first doesn't give her bloodlust but still your going to have to hunt soon." Jasper said. I nodded knowing I probably would need to hunt.

"Your sister will wake up in a couple of minutes. She went through the change quicker." Alice said. She was having a vision of my sister waking up. We all walked next door to see my sister. She was pale and she looked even more beautiful then she did before. We all waited silently for her to finally wake up.

**Piper's POV**

I felt the pain that I had been going through for God only knows how long, finally start to numb. It slowly left my finger tips. Then my toes and slowly worked it's way up. I could feel other people in the room.

_"I hope she can forgive me." _

I heard the voice inside my head. What the hell? Where did that voice come from? Did I just read someone's thought?

I focused on the pain that was finally leaving my body. I heard my heart stop. The pain was finally gone.

"It's time." I heard a cheery voice say. My guess was it was Alice. I felt fine and felt stronger then before.

I opened my eyes and slowly lifeted my head to see my family surronding me with smiles.

**I know it's a cliffhanger and you guys want to read what happens next. Don't worry the sequal will be up in a couple of days. At the latest it will be up by monday of next week. I want to thank my friend Liliana who has supported me throughout this whole 15 chapter story, but with out her support I wouldn't have been able to do it with out her. I also want to thank my other friend Gaudalupe because she also loved my story. And if your reading this Gaudalupe you finally made it to the end lol. I love you guys for being my best friends and supporting me. I love you guys.**


End file.
